Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/19
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XIX | sekcja3=Vogue la galère | poprzedni=Rozdział XVIII | następny=Rozdział XX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIX Vogue la galèrefr. - Odbijamy, podnieść żagle; niech się dzieje co chce. W Wilczarach zapanował "sądny dzień", wedle określenia panny Eweliny. Pakowano się na wyjazd do Turzerogów. Kościesza był wściekły, głos jego rozbrzmiewał po całej leśniczówce budząc niepokój. Andzia zamknięta u siebie, płakała tak, że Lora i pani Smoczyńska nie mogły jej uspokoić. Minął dzień. Wieczorem Kościesza wezwał do siebie Adriana Oksztę i zapowiedział mu, że ponieważ już wyzdrowiał, zatem może jechać sobie tam, dokąd nie dojechał rozbitym kurierem, gdyż i oni opuszczają już Wilczary. Student ukłonił mu się bardzo elegancko, zapewniając go, że i dla niego Wilczary na dłuższy czas zamieszkania byłyby istotnie nudne, zatem opuści je bezzwłocznie, tym bardziej, że ostatni dzień był stanowczo zbyt huczny, nawet dla jego bujnej natury. Widząc zdziwione oczy Kościeszy, rzekł wesoło: - Tak, panie, to jest okolica katastrof kolejowych i domowych, te ostatnie zaś nie są nawet sporadyczne i zapewne staną się teraz epidemiczne. Zauważyłem to, przeczuwam dalszy ciąg, zatem daję nura! Znowu się ukłonił i z miną ironiczną szedł do drzwi. - Nie podziękuje pan nawet za opiekę, jaką dano tu panu? - zasyczał głos Kościeszy. Okszta zatrzymał się, chwilę pomyślał i twarz jego nabrała wyrazu bezczelnego. - Owszem, panie, postaram się, by o mnie tu nie zapomniano. Wyszedł. Pan Teodor wzruszył potężnymi barami, myśląc: - Zdecydowany wariat! Podczas kolacji Handzia siedziała jak struta, tak samo pani Smoczyńska i panna Ewelina. Bronowski, który już także był na wylocie, przed odjazdem na wakacje i oczekiwał niecierpliwie przyjazdu Jasia Smoczyńskiego, by oddać mu ucznia, siedział jak mruk, wpatrzony w Lorę. Wiedział on o jej zadurzeniu się w Okrzcie i bolał nad tym skrycie. - Żeby też zakochać się w takim ośle!... Obłęd Tyranii! Obłęd Tyranii, nic innego - powtarzał w myśli, wielce strapiony. Lora była również milcząca, ale podniecona i wesoła, wyzywająco patrzała na Kościeszę, czasem zamieniając z Oksztą ukośne, krótkie jak błysk spojrzenie. Okszta miał minę dowcipną. Bronowski obserwował ich uważnie. - Panna Lora coś knuje, jakiś spisek. Kościesza bystro spojrzał na Smoczyńską, potem na Oksztę i... zatrzymał wzrok na Andzi. - Owszem, spiskuję, ale co, tego nawet pan nie odgadnie - odrzekła Lora z wesołą swobodą. - Detektywem nie jestem i wobec pani nie potrafiłbym być. Po pani można się spodziewać wszelkich ekscentryczności, pani jest nieobliczalna w swych pomysłach. Smoczyńska poczerwieniała. - Ma pan zupełną słuszność, pozwalam spodziewać się po mnie... wszystkiego. - Brawo! Brawo! - zawołał Okszta. Kościesza wstał od stołu. - Więc pan odjeżdża raniutko? - spytał Adriana obcesowo. - Tak panie, o piątej. - Zatem do widzenia! - Moje uszanowanie! Dotknęli zaledwie swych dłoni i rozeszli się. Kościesza wziął Andzię za rękę. - Chodź dziecko, pragnę z tobą pomówić... Chciała się oprzeć, lecz pociągnął ją prawie przemocą. Bezwolna i spłakana pozwoliła zaprowadzić się znowu do jego gabinetu. Tam posadził ją na otomanie, sam usiadł obok. Gładził jej włosy i łagodnie, z dobrym wyrazem w oczach patrzył na jej bladą twarz. Długi czas nic nie mówił, dopiero gdy podniosła na niego łzawe, smutne źrenice i pytające - odezwał się cicho, serdecznie: - Biedactwo drogie, ty się męczysz, płaczesz, ty się topisz w smutku, zamiast się śmiać i śpiewać, twoje oczy nie powinny znać łez. Handziu, czy warto się tak zamartwiać?... I to wszystko z powodu Olelkowicza? - Nie... to z winy ojczyma - szepnęła. - Z mojej winy? Więc myślisz, że ja chcę cię dziecino krzywdzić, że jestem twoim nieprzyjacielem? - Nie wiem, ale skoro ojczym nie chce mego szczęścia,wzbrania mi go, zatem chce chyba mej krzywdy? - Dlaczego, Aneczko, nazywasz mnie tak surowo "ojczym", dawniej mówiłaś do mnie pieszczotliwiej. - Teraz... nie mogę. Kościesza urażony cofnął się w głąb otomany, po chwilowej ciszy zaczął mówić głosem nastrojonym poważnie: - Nie rozumiesz mnie, Andziu, i źle, mylnie sądzisz, a jednak ja tylko pragnę twego dobra i właśnie twego szczęścia, nie inaczej. Najpierw, ty nie kochasz Olelkowicza. - Przeciwnie! Kocham go bardzo, całą duszą i sercem - wykrzyknęła. - Łudzisz się, jestem pewny i powinnaś mi zaufać. Miłość prawdziwa nie rodzi się w sercu dziewiętnastoletniego dziecka, to złuda, mrzonka, która zniknie tak prędko, jak przyszła, śladu po sobie nie zostawiając. Gdybym ci na ten szalony krok pozwolił, przeklinałabyś mnie z czasem, bo gdyby ten szał minął, gdybyś się ocknęła za późno, gdyby ci zaciążył związek z tym... młokosem, wówczas miałabyś zupełne prawo na mnie składać winę twego nieszczęścia. Jestem twym jedynym opiekunem i poza miłością ogromną, jaką żywię dla ciebie, mam jeszcze moralny obowiązek czuwania nad tobą. Nie mogę traktować tego lekkomyślnie, wierz mi Aneczko. Twoja matka umierając w moje ręce złożyła opiekę nad tobą i woli jej dopełnię święcie. W miarę jak mówił, twarz jego nabierała sztucznego wyrazu dobroci i jakby uduchowienia, głos stał się miękki, zupełnie zmieniony. Tarłówna słuchała jego słów z zabobonnym przerażeniem. Dopóki groził i przedstawiał się jej okrutnym dla jej zamiarów, mniej się go bała, lecz teraz ta jego twarz natchniona, niebywały ton mowy,a wreszcie imię matki, którą wywołał jakby na dowód swych czynów, wszystko to zgnębiło ją i zrodziło nagle przestrach przed przyszłością. Ale jednocześnie ozwał się w niej bunt, przede wszystkim miłość do Andrzeja wpłynęła silną falą do jej serca i ożywiła na nowo. Teraz ona zaczęła mówić, wynurzając przed Kościeszą całą głębię swego uczucia, wyznała mu, że tylko przedtem nie umiała uczuć tych nazwać, nie rozumiała ich, ale to nastąpiło w ów pamiętny wieczór zimowy, kiedy ojczym wyprawił Andrzeja niegościnnie w podróż nocną, w zawieję i na bezdroża. Wtedy to pierwszy raz serce jej drgnęło objawieniem, odtąd już tęskniła za nim i o nim tylko marzyła. I Andrzej kocha ją od dawna, ale widząc niechęć ojczyma, był w rozterce, lecz miłość zwycięży wszystko, miłość tak święta wygra zawsze, bo sam Bóg miłować się pozwolił. Zresztą, czyż Andrzej na miłość nie zasługuje?... O!... Ona jest pewna, że gdyby żyła matka, pokochałaby go również i nie sprzeciwiałaby się jej małżeństwu z nim. Dlaczego ojczym tak go krzywdzi swą nienawiścią? Czyż można nienawidzić kogo bez powodu? Co on zawinił, co w nim jest złego, alboż chyba potwornego, skoro na związek z nim ojczym zapatruje się tak tragicznie? Wypędził go oto z domu jak zbrodniarza bez prawa powrotu. Za co? Dlaczego?... Wszak jest porządnym człowiekiem i kocha ją i chce ją uszczęśliwić. Więc za to? Ale to jest mylna droga, to go nie wyrwie z jej duszy i on nie przestanie kochać, przeciwnie, tym bardziej będą do siebie dążyli, bo oboje pokochali się na śmierć i życie. Tarłówna mówiła długo, z rosnącą mocą i wiarą, że broni świętej sprawy, która życiem jest dla niej. Potoku słów Andzi Kościesza słuchał z zamkniętymi powiekami, co zwykł czynić, gdy bał się zdradzić. Kipiał w nim gniew na pasierbicę i na Andrzeja. Czuł, że to nie jest przelotna miłostka dziewczęcia, lecz prawdziwa miłość. W wyznaniach Andzi i w jej głosie nie było egzaltacji, ani taniego entuzjazmu, lecz była siła i wiara w niezłomne zwycięstwa własnych ideałów. W mózgu Kościeszy zapanował chaos myśli, pomysłów i sposobów nagłych, jak by stłumić niebezpieczeństwo, wyrwać Andzię spod uroku tamtego, zachować nadal, do nieskończoności pod swoim wpływem. Łatwo mu było zgnieść młodzieńcze zapały Jasia Smoczyńskiego, ale teraz to gra poważna; Olelkowicz, to siła, z którą trzeba się liczyć. I jakie stawiać zarzuty, skoro ich nie ma? Młody, piękny, bardzo bogaty, partia jedna z pierwszych w tej okolicy, nazwisko stare, kniaziowskie, polot światowy, wykształcenie, zdobyte w zagranicznych szkołach, na studiach uniwersyteckich, jak najlepsza opinia w okolicy... Wszystko plusy. Jak wybrnąć z tej gmatwaniny rozpaczliwej, w której nawet nienawiść nie może odszukać winy ani powodu do potępienia? Olelkowicz nie ustąpi, nie da się usunąć biernie, musi być walka, on zażąda i ona zażąda wyjawienia powodu niechęci, odmówił mu już odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale to za mało, oni pytanie to powtórzą, a co wówczas?... Rzucić na niego jakąś potwarz... obroni się łatwo i... czy Andzia uwierzy?... W mózgu pana Teodora tłoczyły się myśli ciężkie. Zły demon jego szeptał mu coraz to nowe i potworniejsze pomysły. Siedział tak z zamkniętymi oczami,bezwiednie zmieniając wyraz twarzy i całej postaci. Był już jak posąg kamienny, chłodny i straszny. Rysy pozbyły się sztucznej maski łagodności, powróciły ostre linie niby zakute w twardość żelaza. Andzia umilkła, przez moment myślała, że on śpi, lecz wygląd jego uświadomił ją, że nie tylko nie przekonała go, ale on knuje przeciw nim teraz nowy spisek i że jej przemowa poszła na marne, jej wyznania żadnego tu nie znalazły oddźwięku. Powstała rozczarowana, chcąc odejść. Zbudził się jak ze snu. - Odchodzisz? - Tak, idę już. Widzę coraz jaśniej, że jestem tylko pasierbicą ojczyma, której los i szczęście nic nie obchodzi. Czemuż moja matka nie żyje, ona słuchałaby inaczej mych pierwszych zwierzeń serdecznych. - Przekonasz się z czasem, czym ja chcę być dla ciebie - rzekł głucho. Zadrżała, przypomniały jej się nagle straszne słowa Lory, wypowiedziane rano, które ją ogłuszyły, jak młotem, lecz w które po namyśle nie uwierzyła, biorąc je za złośliwą potwarz rzuconą na jej ojczyma. - Teraz jesteś tylko bezwzględnym opiekunem; gdy pozwolisz mi, ojczymie, być szczęśliwą z Andrzejem, będziesz mi drogim ojcem - rzekła z mocą, odrzucając precz, ze wstrętem myśl poprzednią. - Drogim ojcem? - powtórzył Kościesza. W okrzyku tym było zdumienie i gniew i jakby złośliwe przedrzeźnianie się z nią. Znowu ohydne wspomnienie słów Lory... - Już teraz wątpię we wszystko - zawołała z nagłym okrzykiem trwogi i pędem wybiegła z gabinetu. Łkanie wewnętrzne, bolesne łkanie rwało jej piersi, gorycz i żal niewysłowiony rósł w niej. Jeszcze nie wierzyła w słowa Lory, jeszcze niewinność jej duszy przeważała na tyle, że nawet cienia brudu nie mogła znieść. Posądzenie Lorki było dla niej potworne i tchnęło grozą, szkaradą ścinającą jej krew z obrzydzenia. A jednak ostatnie słowa ojczyma, jego głos i twarz zastanowiły dziewczynę, więcej... - ukłuły ją niby zatrutym ostrzem. Zbudził się w niej lęk paniczny a jednocześnie wstręt do samej siebie nawet za myśli podobne. Grzech, grzech... mówiła w swym sumieniu, łaknąc oczyszczenia się z tych udręczeń palących ją żywym ogniem wstydu i niesłychanego niepokoju. Lora Smoczyńska nie spała. Na widok towarzyszki, żal Andzi wybuchł, podbiegła do Lorki i jak nieprzytomna zaczęła potrząsać jej ramionami. - Czemuś ty mi to powiedziała? Po co to zrobiłaś? Takie okrucieństwo! Ja się teraz męczę, ja się... brzydzę jego i... siebie. Ale to kłamstwo, prawda? Powiedz, że to wymyśliłaś przez złość na niego, powiedz Lora. Słyszysz? Tamta zrozumiała, energicznie uwięziła ręce Andzi w swoich i rzekła z zimną krwią: - Nie mówmy o tym, zapomnij, bo ty jesteś istotnie za delikatna, zbyt przeczulona i powinnam była o tym pamiętać. Nie możesz znieść takiej brutalności, widzę to. Lecz zahartuj się Andziu, czeka cię jeszcze wiele... może gorszych rzeczy. - Więc to oszczerstwo, co mówiłaś rano, to nieprawda, tak?... Ach, Lorko, zdejmiesz mi ciężar z duszy, tylko zaprzecz! - Nic nie mogę zaprzeczyć i nic już nie mówię. Zapomnij i uspokój się. Nie bądź beksą, bo to nic nie pomoże, mia cara, tak mnie nazywa mój Adrian. I on się nad tobą lituje. Cóż Kościesza?... Tarłówna opowiedziała jej rozmowę z ojczymem, ukrywając jednak własne spostrzeżenia. Lora dopowiedziała sobie resztę, sądząc z wyrazu twarzy Andzi i jej przesmutnych oczu. - Zaczyna spostrzegać - pomyślała, głośno zaś rzekła: - Przede wszystkim nie przejmuj się, nie desperuj. Ten stary tur przeliczył się rozpoczynając walkę z Andrzejem, to się musi skończyć pomyślnie dla was, gdy zaś zostaniesz żoną Andrzeja, nawet oficjalnie narzeczoną, będziesz kpiła z szympansa i z jego gróźb. Odbierzecie mu twoje majątki, o które mu tak chodzi i choć będzie mruczał, to go się już nikt nie musi obawiać. Andrzej cię uchroni. Lora mówiła tak, chcąc uspokoić kuzynkę, lecz bez najmniejszej wiary we własne słowa. Zmieniła też prędko temat. Przysunęła się do Tarłówny i całując ją rzekła przymilnie: - Ty, Andziu, zawsze jesteś taka dobra, że tobie właśnie powinnam wyznać wszystko, o co pytałaś mnie rano, przed wejściem Kościeszy. Ale ty masz za wiele własnych kłopotów, własnych męczarni, aby cię moimi sprawami absorbować... lecz Olelkowicz wybawi cię z niewoli. Opiekuj się stale... moją... matką, ona już stareńka i schorowana, biedne matczysko... ha! To już trudno! W głosie jej drgnęło rozrzewnienie. Andzia spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem. - O czym ty mówisz, Lorko? I... i co się z tobą dzieje? Już to od rana zauważyłam, i Bronowski zauważył. Ty się kochasz w Adrianie. A Lora chwyciła Andzię w ramiona i tuląc się do niej z pasją mówiła: - Nie kocham się, nie, ale szaleję... ja tylko tak potrafię i on również. Ty i Olelkowicz to co innego: my oboje miłość rozumiemy inaczej, praktyczniej. U nas jest szał i będzie, dokąd nie zgaśnie, bo rozsadnikiem i źródłem miłości jest krew, a nie serce, jak głoszą naiwni. U nas rozszalała się krew, kipi, wre i to dopiero prawdziwa rozkosz. - Lora, co tobie? Co ty mówisz?... Co ten Okszta z ciebie zrobił? - Nauczył mnie szaleć. Oderwała się nagle od Andzi, wyprężyła w tył całą figurę i zakrywszy oczy rękami, szeptała gorączkowo: - Żebyś ty wiedziała, jaka to rozkosz... jaka przeogromna, wściekła rozkosz! Ach, Andziu, ty... tego nawet nie przeczuwasz. - Ale czego? Mów wyraźniej. Co jest taką rozkoszą? - Być we władaniu mężczyzny. - Lora! - krzyknęła Tarłówna. Tamta zaś, nie zmieniając postawy, szeptała dalej przez zaciśnięte wargi: - Ja wiem, wiem, ty tego nawet nie rozumiesz, więc i nie odczujesz, może z czasem, jak już będziesz Olelkowiczową i... to już co innego, usankcjonowane, tolerowane... ach! Wyobrażam sobie takie święte stadło! To już inny smak. Nie, za nic! Wolę szał, szał, aż do bezkresu. Zerwała się z impetem, ujrzawszy bezgranicznie zdumione oczy Andzi, zaczęła się śmiać. - Ach, ty dzidzi niewinne! Jeśli on cię nie zarazi gorącością swej krwi, będzie z was mamałyga. Wierzę jednak, że ogień wykrzesze z ciebie iskry, które posiadasz i razem wybuchniecie wielkim płomieniem, różnym od naszego, ale silnym. Wtedy powiesz sobie: "Lorka prawdę mówiła". A teraz chodźmy spać, muszę przecież wypocząć. Na uporczywe nalegania Andzi panna Smoczyńska nie chciała już dawać żadnych wyjaśnień, odpowiadając krótko: "Dowiesz się potem". Ucałowała towarzyszkę wyjątkowo czule na dobranoc, radząc jej jeszcze raz, aby nie ufała w niczym ojczymowi, natomiast wierzyła w Andrzeja, bo on ją wyratuje. Gdy już obie dziewczyny leżały w łóżkach, Lora nagle parsknęła śmiechem. - Z czego się tak śmiejesz, Lora? Powiedz mi, moja złota - spytała Andzia. - Eh głupstwo, pomyślałam sobie tylko, co by to było, żebyś ty miała moją naturę, a Olelkowicz Okszty, dopiero by Kościesza skakał i brodę wyrywał. Aj, aj!... Ale i tak nie wyobrażam sobie jego miny. Oto zrobi oczy! Ha, ha, ha!... Andzia milczała. Urażona za tę niewytłumaczoną zagadkowość Lory przestała się odzywać. Zasypiając, zdawało jej się, że Lora westchnęła parę razy, to znowu usłyszała niby przez sen jej słowa "biedne matczysko", potem jakby zapalenie zapałki, wreszcie usnęła twardo. W pewnym momencie nad ranem, przez sen miała wrażenie, że Lora już ubrana stoi nad nią i całuje ją w policzek, Andzia chciała się zerwać, lecz sen ją zmorzył. Obudziło ją słońce: jaskrawą kaskadą lunęły promienie przez szparę w firance prosto na łóżko dziewczyny. Zapiekło ją w zamknięte powieki, że zaczęły drgać, kurczyły się i wreszcie uniosły w górę rzęsy. Andzia popatrzyła groźnie łzawą źrenicą, mrugając od nadmiaru światła i zerwała się z pościeli. Wzrok jej spoczął na żółtej kopercie, leżącej na stoliku obok łóżka, papier jaki używa Lora i jej pismo,adresowane do Andzi. Tarłówna chwyciła kopertę, rozerwała ją szybko i z niepokojącym dreszczem czytała. "Odpowiadam ci, Handziu, na wszystkie twe pytania, że dowiesz się potem. - Otóż nadszedł czas. Sam fakt mej ucieczki powie ci dużo, reszty zaś słuchaj..." Okrzyk przerażenia wyrwał się z ust Tarłówny, gwałtownym rzutem zerwała się z pościeli i czytała dalej: "Zaszalałam się za Adrianem i on za mną, żywiołowa siła wspólnych pragnień niosła nas ku sobie, ty nie wiesz nawet, jaka to potęga! Nie mogłam oprzeć jej się i nie chciałam. Ten prąd porwał mnie w życiu po raz pierwszy z taką ogromną mocą, że borykać się z nim było niepodobieństwem, byłoby zuchwalstwem. Adrian mówił mi, że byłoby to nawet niedołęstwem. Nie nazwę tego "krzykiem życia", gdyż to określenie stało się zbyt pospolite w różnych romansach i dramatach; w naszym języku ten potężny, wspólny, wulkaniczny popęd nazywamy - koniecznością życia, jego treścią. I uległam, jak musi ulec każda roślina przyziemna i niebotyczna pod tchnieniem huraganu. Wczoraj w nocy byłam u Adriana... Widzę, jak list odrzucasz z wyrazem pogardy, brzydzisz się mnie, Andziu... Potępiasz? A ja ci mówię, że to nie była zbrodnia, lecz rozkosz tak wszechmocna, że nawet ze zbrodni mogła brać początek. Świecił księżyc... cisza... tajemniczość nocy uroczej i nasze misterium upojne pod bokiem tyrana. Ale... ty tego nie odczujesz... Taka noc w Wilczarach mogła się zdarzyć tylko jedna, każda następna, mogąca już być pod grozą, stałaby się profanacją tej jedynej, niezapomnianej... Postanowiliśmy nadal pić rozkosz z hojnej czary naszej krwi, ogniem wrzącej, lecz nie w Wilczarach, nie pod okiem starego szympansa. My potrzebujemy przestrzeni, słońca piękniejszego, morza, gór i świata. Stepy za ciasne dla nas, bory wasze nazbyt głuche, my chcemy życia w pełni blasku, ruchu, gorączki. Nie marzyć, lecz szaleć, nie tęsknić, jak ty, Andziu, ale chciwie zaspokajać wszystkie pragnienia i gnać, gnać na przełaj do coraz wyższej, niepojętej rozkoszy, ku ostatecznemu zapomnieniu o małostkach życia. Jeśli mnie potępiasz, żałuję, ale... ciebie. Ty oto stworzona jesteś do innych ról w życiu, do innych przeznaczeń, jeśli Andrzej ci je wskaże, będziesz bardzo szczęśliwa. Może jesteś Cererą, Afrodytą i Junoną w jednej osobie, ja wolę być Dianą i porzucić mego Akteona, gdyby mi się sprzykrzył. Przyczepiam ponadto do swych pięt skrzydełka Hermesa i posąg swój wznoszę wysoko, a łuk Diany łowczyni zwracam przeciw opinii. Vogue la galère! Przeczytaj ten list tylko samej sobie i niech twa przeczysta dusza rozgrzeszy mnie, lub jeśli nie możesz, spuść na mnie zasłonę niepamięci. Jak siostrę proszę, opiekuj się mamą i wytłumacz jej moje szaleństwo jak chcesz. Pisać do niej nie mam sił, bo i cóż napiszę? "Uciekła z gachem" - tak jej powie Kościesza, wbije nóż w jej biedne, matczyne serce. Ty, Andziu, złagodź tę ranę i bądź dla niej córką. Bronowskiemu powiedz, że był wcale niegłupi mówiąc, iż jestem nieobliczalna. Tobie i Andrzejowi życzę prędkiego poskromienia Kościeszy, potem zaś... szału. Lora" * * * Tarłówna przeczytała jednym tchem. Nie oburzyła się, nie doznała uczucia pogardy, nie potępiała Lorki, tylko żal straszny, nowy, zupełnie obcy żal wpełznął do jej duszy. - Jaka ona szczęśliwa!... Wielkie łzy zawisły na czarnych rzęsach, drgnienia bolesne przemknęły po skroniach i twarzy i wyszeptała znowu: - Że potrafiła się na to zdobyć... ----